Star Crossed Myth: Black Holes
by Akachhin
Summary: Zuvan is a foreigner living in Japan, trying to orchestrate the mess that is her life. On the Eve of the long awaited (by everyone else, not her) Star Festival, she whips out her marijuana stash in the hopes of it's sweet release from this drab and monotonous reality, but is instead thrown into a world that she never believed she would ever be a part of. A World full of Stars
1. Prologue (1): Eve of the Star Festival

I had work tomorrow.

Despite that very important piece of information, I took another very long puff of my blunt. I sat on the floor of my very crappy little room, smoking weed and listening to deep bass songs that made me feel like I needed to be at a party right this moment. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time. They were really heavy right now. I had very many thoughts about my life, but before I could delve into them any deeper, I stood up and dragged open the glass door of my balcony. I needed to let the air in or else everything would smell like weed. Picking up the can of Hawaiian Mist air conditioner, I did a little dance, spraying the sweet smelling contents all through the room. Once I was done, I tossed over my shoulder and stepped out into the disgustingly warm air.

It was July 6. Summer. I absolutely hated summer here in Japan. Leaning over the rails, I took another puff from the blunt, storing the needed 'poison' in my lungs before slowly releasing into the air. The city noise paled in comparison to my pumping beats, but it didn't really matter. Any noise was good right now. Oh my. My head was getting pretty heavy, so I flung it back, only to meet the heavy grey clouds I the sky. "Ok, you crappy pieces of shit. I really need you to not be there tomorrow because I do not plan on rescheduling all that fucking hard work. Oh shit, in the spirit of the event tomorrow, I'll even feed into that star bullshit and wish on them. Oh mighty stars, could you please get off your lazy asses and do something right for once, and get those clouds out in time for tomorrow? Ok? Thanks." I was about to close my heavy eyelids, when something flashed across for a moment. Wow this weed was quite the substance. I took another long drag from it, but then the light was there again. This time, it didn't disappear. Wait. Was it heading to me?

Was that light getting closer?

Oh my fuck.

I was paralyzed for a very lengthy second, but soon I bolted into my room. A second too late. The bright flash enveloped everything into its brilliance, and I was frighteningly lost for more than a moment.

I didn't want to open my eyes. They were better closed. "Did I just get hit by a meteor, hah?" I half laughed.

"It wasn't a meteor."

Oh. So it wasn't a meteor? That's great.

Wait. Wait a minute.

It was extremely difficult getting myself off the floor, but I did. I saw my blunt on the floor, still lit. "Oops. Don't wanna burn my little shit apartment down." I said, picking it up, and turning round to come face to face with six anime characters.

I looked at these people straight out of some anime, and then looked at my blunt. What was in this? Looking at these men, I put the blunt in my mouth and took another puff. "Ok, so which anime are you from?" they had a confused look upon their faces for a little bit. "What a way to question gods." One of them answered. I didn't want to look at the one who said that though.

I dragged my eyes to the balcony, and faced it as I smoked. This weed was not good news at all. I still smoked it though. I was not going to let that money go to waste. "I can't believe he kicked us out." "That's a naïve way to think." They were talking louder than my music. I stood up and turned round. "Ok, guys. I need you to leave because you are louder than these really good tunes, so yes. I need for…you," I dragged my finger to indicate all of them "to get out." I thumbed the balcony behind me. A lanky looking man with a stupid emo haircut came forward. His bangs covered his right eye, and the other looked fierce. "This place looks like a hovel." "Well, the same could be said for that shitty haircut." I quickly snapped back with an intoxicated laugh. He shot a piercing gaze at me, but it was no use. I was so fucking high. "What are you looking at? I'll fucking take out your eye with a spoon," I said with a soft tone. He strode viciously to me, probably ready to do something horrid, but I really could not care less. Before he could lay a hand on me, there was a laugh, and I looked over the black haired shit's shoulder to see a copper haired douchebag.

I narrowed my eyes as I took another drag. "Scorpio. She's got quite the mouth on her, doesn't she?" he says. He has one of those vibes. Like the douchebag prince in Game of Thrones. What was his name? Geoffrey? Haha. "Yes she does, Geoffrey. But you have got quite the haircut on _you._ Did you just stroll into the barber and say, "Yeah just fuck my shit up."?" From behind him I saw the brunette with the ashy hair lift his hand to his mouth, amused by all this. The guy tilted his head a little, his eyes turning dead cold. I imitated him, but with a mocking scowl. "Aw, did I make the prince upset?" I was in a really bad mood before deciding to pull out the weed stash, and I'd hoped it had faded, but I see it followed me into the high. How annoying.

"You've got quite the guts. Speaking to a god like that." I remained scowling, my head still tilted. "Ok. _You_ cannot be a god. Just _look_ at you! You look like a really sloppy cosplay! What would you be the god _of_? Shitty haircuts? I mean come _on_." I laughed mockingly, but he didn't seem to find it funny. He just stepped forward with that oh so sinister gaze of his. It made me step back a little. I shut my eyes and took another very deep puff. And like the douchebag I am, released it all into his face. Even I didn't quite understand why I was like this. Too much weed. I felt the air in the room go very cold. "Please refrain from doing those shitty 'backing her into a corner' moves. You're enough of an anime character without the getup." I stepped away from him and met the shocked faces of the rest. I scratched my nose as I walked up to the first one. "What's your name." he had brown, short hair and big round eyes. He looked uncomfortable for a bit, but said, "Dui." "That's a shitty name, but it's easy to remember. How about you." I turned to the one who had laughed at my encounter with copper hair. He wasn't much better. He looked like he'd dumped ashes into his hair then tied up a ponytail. "I'm Ichthys. Nice to meet you." "No, no it's not nice because you're a little shit who burst into my house and thought it'd be cool to bring your little friends with you. How about you, blondie." He had golden hair and yellow eyes. He looked like a, 'prince'? Was that it? "My name's Teorus." He gave a charming smile. I gave a small scoff. I turned to the guy next to him. A guy with fucking blue hair. "And yours?" he looked into my eyes, then turned away. I turned to the blonde. "What's his name?" The blonde smiled before saying, "His name is Huedhaut."

"These names are all shit. Kinda like his haircut." I said with the intention of pointing to Geoffrey, when a hand wrapped round my wrist. I tilted my head back, to see the copper haired douche, his eyes seething with contempt. My song was on. I felt an incredible smile creep across my face, and suddenly I was bouncing excitedly. The beat was about to drop HARD. I could see a little confusion in his eyes, but the beat was about to drop, and so was I. my smile grew into a painful grin, and before I knew it, I was tossing my head all over to the beat. It was amazing. He released my wrist, and I was free to dance like crazy. The beat was in my chest, pounding against my ribcage. It was amazing. I know my eyes were closed, and that was why I hit someone's shoulder. When I looked up, I saw an enraged emo guy. I would have naturally sneered, but the music was too good to be negative, so I took his hand and swung it with me. "Fucking DANCE!" I screamed, feeling the beat take over my feet. I danced to Geoffrey, taking his own hands and doing the same. At this point, I'm sure my behavior was too irrational for his emotions to follow, so he let me dance a little, before I got bored and moved on to the guy with ash in his hair. He looked shocked when I danced with big eyes in front of him, but I saw those shoulders move a tiny bit to the beat. "HEEEEYYY!" I said, a conspiratory smile. He still looked a little ruffled, but he was moving in tandem with the beat. "Just like THAT!" I shouted before turning my eyes to the princey guy. "You gonna dance? Too princely? HAH! No such thing!" I grabbed his hands and threw them in the air before spinning away. "Enough." In that instant, the music died, along with any life I had managed to stir in this room.

The Supreme Douchebag now stood, angrier than ever, with his eyes dark and sinister. He marched over to me, his footsteps filled with his wrath. I didn't move, but it wasn't because of fear. It was because I was upset that he had cut my beat. "Enough with this joke. You…" But he never finished his sentence because all the anger dissipated from his eyes. I watched him for a long time, wondering what stopped his frightening advance, but his face only got closer to my own. His eyes were very pretty from up close. They were so vivid, like he had stars in them. I blinked, confused to be suddenly sharing the same airspace, when his hand took hold of my chin, "Hey!" I screamed. I took his hand, trying to pull it away but he stared way too deeply into my eyes. I hated it. I absolutely hated it. "I don't have to take this. I'm done." I hear the emo guy say, and soon I hear a rush of footsteps and he has disappeared along with two others. They call after him, and they rush out as well. I look at the remaining two, but they make no move to help me. "H-hey!" I say again. "You. You have…" Geoffrey looks horrified now. He pulls back, and releases my chin rather forcefully. So rude.

"What is it, Leon?" I hear the prince ask. My head is getting clearer. I'm coming down. Why? "She has…" 'Leon' begins, but I feel his confusion. "Look for yourself." I see the price come over to me, and now I instinctively back away now that I do not have the protection of the high. He comes closer with a disarming smile, one that I would never fall for. But before I can say or do anything, it drops. He draws back from me slowly, his face confused.

And just a tad bit scared.

"How?" he gasps. He doesn't even bother to hide his confusion and mild disgust from his eyes. I catch a glimpse of the blue haired man looking at my floor, troubled. I came down at such a bad time. "You. How do you have them?!" Leon screams at me, some form of hate filling his eyes. It was too sudden, so I back away, royally confused. "Have what? What do I have." I see him ground his teeth in frustration. "Why do you have Black Holes in your eyes?!"


	2. Prologue (2): Eve of the Star Festival

Chapter One

Why do I have black holes in my eyes? I feel a corner of my mouth rise in confusion.

"What do you mean 'black holes'? My eyes are normal." I say, feeling my voice drop to an innocent tone. "Humans cannot see them." The blue haired man finally speaks. He looks at me with serious, yet sorry eyes. I look at him, then I move to the door, feeling extremely threatened. "Stop right there." Leon says, storming to me. I see his hand coming for me, so I duck out of its way and take off to the open balcony. I cannot forget those eyes the princely man had. The slight disgust, the fear. The fear. I reach the balcony railings, then suddenly remember that I am on the fourth floor. I am shaking now, What options do I have now? I clamber onto the railings, but my mind is still addled from the high I had earlier. Over my own pajama leg, I trip.

The coldest wave rushes over me as I realize that I am going to die. Tumbling forward, my stomach nots and my brain plays everything in slow motion, and I am falling, scrambling for something, anything to hold on. I feel tiny tears because my life is over when it had just begun. I think of how my mother would have to come here, to Japan, to claim my body and bury me in our homeland. I think of how crushed she will be when the autopsy says it was a drug-induced accident or a drug-fueled suicide. My heart aches so much for her, that I am distracted from the fact that I will die right this moment. My life will end, but before it does, I am hoisted up by an arm. My thoughts crash into a messy halt.

Wait.

Am I not falling to my death anymore?

I glance up to see the copper-haired man holding me like a parcel. I am crying, so I look down, and realize that while I had stopped my frightful fall, we were not going back to safety. I see the balcony shrinking, and soon I see the roof of my apartment block with its sloppy and rusting railing. We are going higher. "Stand." He says, his voice disinterested. He lets me put my feel on the air, and soon I am standing alongside him. I was standing on air. The city in which I lived spread out below me. I turn ever so slowly to look at the man next to me, and I meet his star-speckled eyes. "Am I still high?"

"We're going a little higher." He says, still holding my arm. I shut my eyes, convinced that if I keep them closed for long enough I'd be back in my room, on the floor, possibly having an asthma attack. But when I peel them open, I am met with a vastness I have never seen before.

At my feet, the lights of man lay. I see the tiny headlights of cars and motorcycles move along the veins of the city. I see some lights flickering. So many colors. But when I turn to what is ahead, my shoulders slump in crippling disbelief.

The stars in the sky.

They are something I have never experienced in such a raw form before. Having always lived in a city, I was never able to see more than a few stars in the indigo sky. When I was lucky, I'd see a line of three of them. I didn't know the constellations at all, but I knew that they were beautiful. The sparkling dots that I'd always look up at when I was out at night. I remembered that painful yearning I'd had to explore this expanse, and the equally painful reality that I was only a human being. Before me, this whole expanse lay before me, almost at the tip of my fingers. My chest hurt very bad, and I grasped it, bending over slightly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I don't understand the emotions I am feeling, but I bite my lip and nod slowly. "I've always looked up at them. Wondering if I could just walk amongst them. If I could forget my worries and get lost in the cosmos." There is no floor, but I somehow manage to fall to a squat, still holding his hand. "You love the stars." I nod, holding back tears of emotions not yet deciphered. "But the stars cannot love you."

I look up at him, and I see that look. It is not directed at me, but I know that look all too well. Such a disdainful look. I am trembling again. _But the stars cannot love you._ Immediately, I wrench my hand away from him, and as soon as I do, I am hurtling through the air. Falling, falling, falling. He grows smaller, then he says, "The stars will never love you."


End file.
